Paradise Showdown
by Crystal Furuya
Summary: Six contestants struggle complete themselves in the Mushroom Kingdom-related game with ideas stolen from Lemmy's Land!


[Episode starts out with Crystal Furuya walking in Toad Town]

Crystal: Welcome to Paradise Showdown! I'm Crystal Furuya! And today, I am going to hire a new host of this game! [takes a Poké Ball out of her pocket] Noivern, I summon you!

[Crystal throws it and Noivern from Pokémon X and Y pops out]

Noivern: You rang!?

Crystal: I'm promoting you, Noivern!

Noivern: A pro- a promo- a promotion?!

Crystal: Yes, you have been assigned to host a game of Paradise Showdown!

Noivern: [Gasps questionly] A host! Thank you! I've never being a host before!

Crystal: I need you to bring contestants to me!

Noivern: Why contestants?

Crystal: Because I need them. Mostly my favorites!

Noivern: Alright! I'll be right over! [Flies away]

Sakira's voice: Several minutes later...

[Noivern flies back to Crystal]

Crystal: Did you get the contestants?

Noivern: I got six.

Crystal: Six is enough! Let's see who's the contestants are!

[A hot air balloon appears over Toad Town]

Crystal: And they're here!

[All six contestants jumps out of the balloon]

The contestants are in order from left to right:  
Yoshi, Dinosaur  
Dreambert, Ultibed Maker  
Sonic, Hedgehog  
Shy Guy, Soldier  
Bandit, Thief  
Little Mouser, Hotel Owner

[Sonic skids and almost bumps into Noivern]

Sonic: Ow! Sorry!

Crystal: Why the heck are you bringing Sonic the Hedgehog!?

Noivern: He has nothing to do, madam!

[Noivern then flies in front of the six contestants]

Noivern: Welcome to Paradise Showdown! Are you hungry, guys?

Shy Guy: Cut to the food chase, yes!

Little Mouser: Wait a minute, is game this like a combination of Survivor and Fear Factor together?

Noivern: Since this is the game, yes.

Bandit: Before we start the game, may I use the bathroom?

Noivern: You got 20 minutes.

Bandit: Alright.

[Bandit ran into the outhouse and shuts the door. Inside, he begin to grunt and takes a big dump, leaving a giant pile of poop on the toilet. Then he gets up and walks out of the bathoom]

Noivern: Alright, follow me!

[The six creatures walked into Fungus Cusine and Grill, the famous restaurant in Toad Town, and take a seat at a big table with six platters on it.]

Shy Guy: That looks delicious!

Noivern: On each platter, there's food inside. There all of them aren't just like ordinary food, and you must eat all of the food in order to win coins. If you aren't eat your food, then you'll lose the coins. And you'll barf into this! [holds a bucket]

Sonic: I hope this gonna win!

Noivern: Choose your seats, please!

[The six people chose their seats]

Seats order from left to right:  
Yoshi  
Dreambert  
Sonic  
Bandit  
Shy Guy  
Little Mouser

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Noivern: Open your plate, Yoshi!

[Yoshi takes the lid off from the platter and screams. The thing on his plate is a chunk of frozen Cheep-Cheep and some yellow chunks with white tentacles sticking out of it. Everyone else is disgusted while Bandit's mask falls off. He picks it up and puts it back on]

Noivern: Yummy! It's the Frozen Cheep-Cheep with Koopa Guts and Blooper Tentacles!

Yoshi: How is supposed to eat a Frozen Cheep-Cheep?

Noivern: I dunno. Beats me!

[Yoshi slurps the whole plate of Frozen Cheep-Cheep and his face turns green. He started to choke, his cheeks puffed up, and gag]

Dreambert: Oh gosh! He's choking!

Yoshi: HELP! [vomits on the bucket]

Noivern: Your money is saved!

Shy Guy: Go Yoshi!

[Bandit yelps as his tummy rumbles]

Bandit: Aah! I'm having a diarrhea again!

Dreambert: Ohh...

Noivern: Your turn, Dreambert!

[Dreambert opens his plate, hoping for a delicious treat. Instead, he finds a red Goomba with the eyes of Bumpty with green paste on it]

Dreambert: What is it?

Noivern: YAY! It's the Roasted Goomba with delicious Bumpty eyes! and a Wasabi paste!

Dreambert: NO! I can't eat this!

Bandit: Heh heh heh heh heh!

Yoshi: Dreambert can do it!

[Dreambert taked his first bite and then vomits into the bucket]

Dreambert: Don't watch this show, kids! [passes out]

Bandit: Oh no!

Sonic: Uh-oh! I'm next!

Noivern: Yes you are, Sonic! Open your plate!

[Sonic opens the plate to see some orange chunks of big feet along with the flakes of meat on it]

Sonic: Huh?

Yoshi: Yoshi thinks it's...

Noivern: The delicious fried Koopa's Feet with Goomba Meat flakes! Taste it for your self!

[Sonic chows down some Koopa's Feet and faints while holding his stomach. Bandit laughs]

Shy Guy: Holy cheese waffles! I'm next!

Noivern: No, Shy Guy! Bandit is next!

Bandit: AAAAAAAAHHH! [runs off, but Noivern grabs him by his blue clothing and throws him to the table]

Noivern: Open your plate, or I'll force you to eat cat brains and hearts!

[Bandit opens his plate to show...]

Yoshi: Wowsers! A pie! I just love pies!

Noivern: I didn't tell you what's in it!

[Bandit already eats the whole pie]

Bandit: Yummy! What flavor is it?

Noivern: Bees, wasps, spinach, succotash, crackers, moles, freckles, warts, mud, Yoshi bladder, Goomba poop, and fish sauce. It's called a Goomba Pie!

[Bandit's face/mask turns green and gags as his cheeks puffed up to the size of balloons. He falls down the ground, almost about to vomit. He then sweats, grunts to let out gas and takes a dump again, this time on the floor. He clutches his chest as his heart pounds. Little Mouser screams and jumps out of the window while everyone else stares at Bandit, who was about to puke while still letting some of his poop out]

Dreambert: EWWWWW! BANDIT POOP!

Shy Guy: EWWWWW! BANDIT VOMIT!

Bandit: [gags] BATHROOM! BUCKET! [jumps to inside of the bucket, vomits and poops at the same time]

[Everyone cheers]

Noivern: Now, it's all yours now! Dig in!

Shy Guy ate some Yoshi liver with a volcanic hot sauce and Koopa Intestines and Little Mouser ate his BBQ-flavored Goomba sandwhich (yum yum!) with ketchup on it.

Noivern: You're completed your first challenge! Way to go! Now for the execution before the other challenge, shall we?

[Six people are guided into the chamber where Crystal Furuya, the cannon and the computer are]

Crystal: Hi! This is the execution chamber! Now let's begin the who's the loser is! If it's red, he's out of here, and if it's green, he can continue the challenge. Ready?

YOSHI - Green!

Yoshi: Yahoo!

BANDIT - Green!

Bandit: Alright!

DREAMBERT - Green!

Dreambert: Good gosh!

SHYGUY - Green!

Shy Guy: Yes!

SONIC - Green!

Sonic: How about this? [points to Little Mouser]

LILMOUSER - Red!

Little Mouser: What!? Why?

Noivern: That's because you can't puke in the bucket for that!

Little Mouser: I try to hold down for my stomach to relieve myself!

Noivern: Little Mouser...

Little Mouser: GULP!

Noivern: YOU'RE FIRED!

Little Mouser: I can go home now?

Noivern: No, that means... [uses Boomburst to send Little Mouser flying to Forever Forest] You'll be stuck in the spooky forest!

[Everyone cheers; cuts to Crystal driving in the car]

Crystal: That's all for today's episode! Tune in later for the next episode of Paradise Showdown! Until then, I'm saying goodbye! [drives off as the episode irises out]


End file.
